


Words

by Batmanfan11



Series: Summer Challenge [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words they speak to each other in anger can never be as powerful as the words they say to each other in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

_Butterflies fill my stomach when I kiss you. My heart can't stop hurting when I'm around you. The way you are makes me lose myself and want to stay that way forever. I don't think there will be a day where I can't stop being in love with you. You surprise me with everything you do. How you raise your kids, how you control your company, how you fight the good fight; it gives me a shock because you, Bruce Wayne, shock me. The spark is still there after all of these years, through the good and bad. Through hardships you're still there taking control. You're still there knowing exactly what to do and what to say. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. I love you more than the flowers on the Earth love the rain. I love you more than the Earth loves the sun on a summer day. I love you more than you can ever imagine to know because I see you in a way you can't. I see devotion. I see spirit. I see living energy ready to protect and fight and love. I see you. And I love you._

**The words that I type now can never express how much my body aches to be close to you, to treat you, to hold you. My mouth nor my fingers can form words that show you how much you've changed my life, how much I love you. You're life brings me so much joy; joy that I believed I would never have. I thought this and then I got Dick and now I have the same joy when I'm with you. I've gotten a taste of you and now I'm addicted to your love, your touch, your skin. I don't think I could live without you. The way you're able to make some of the most complicated things into simple tricks with your words still surprises me. All my life I told myself that people like you never existed. I'm so glad that I was proven wrong by your kind heart. You are something to be treasured and I don't know how to act around you. Breathing is twice as hard with you. If you were some sort of death trap then I wouldn't mind dying as long as I got to be with you. You're something unexpected. I love that. I love a challenge. I love you.**

The tears slipped down Bruce's eyes as he looked down at the words before him. They were meant exactly for him and no one else. No one would hear these words from Clark but him. Inside he felt a flower blooming from the love that poured deep into him. The letter, written in Clark's hand writing, was written when love was suffocating them both. It felt just like that right now.

The day before their wedding day was stressful and neither of them could fall asleep, their bodies jittery with worry. Bruce had whispered his fears to Clark who could do nothing but sit there and hold Bruce tighter and tighter. Bruce could tell he wasn't going to go to bed any time soon. Bruce ran his hand down Clark's spin and laid his wobbling lips on his neck. This part of his life was suppose to be magical and amazing but all they had was worry and fear. He shouldn't feel like this. He held close to Clark, wrapping their legs around one another. Clark breathed calmly on his ear and started to whisper how much love he had for Bruce and his family. The soft words gave Bruce an idea.

For an hour the couple sat side by side writing how they felt for one another. The soft light next to the men brought the words of love to life as it worked into an image. The image was their devotion for each other along with the dedication, loyalty, and communication. Clark didn't know how this would change their worries but it worked on Bruce so he went with it, telling Bruce what he knew he couldn't say. Each word was true. Bruce had spoke of how these letters would be for when they have a bad argument or when they need to hear those words again.

They slept better that night as the letters were placed into the locked drawer on the other's night stand. Knowing that their words were out but not public made their hearts relax and their bodies mingled together. Their regular sleeping position, spooning, was just one more way their love for one another was declared.

Five months later, after their Eros had sizzled into only steady, steamy nights, life began to fall. Their flaws they once ignored or called cute were now beginning to bug them. Their needs and wants started to weigh on their daily lives as civilians and vigilantes. Their life together as a married couple was different from when they simply lived together with new challenges. They had reached the highest level of love on their standards, family, and didn't know what to do anymore. Boredom struck their relationship and nothing interested them. This was a dangerous time in a couple's life.

Now, the lovers loved each other very much and they loved their family very much, but something wasn't right. Most couples never find out what stomped on their flames of love but Bruce and Clark were not going to go down without a fight.

One night they fought and bad vibes were spread around their room. Tears soaked Bruce's cheeks while Clark's hands were tied behind his back in anger. As night fell, the couple calmed down but never apologized and they fell asleep angry. Due to a rushing mind, Bruce woke up in his sleep and gazed at his night stand. Their words tossed back and forth in his mind while his hand slowly flipped on the lamp switch. In his dazed awakening, Bruce opened up the drawer to his nightstand with the key that hung from inside the lamp. He reached far back and picked up the folded paper that Clark wrote so long ago.

That's where we find our confused lovers now. One awake, aware of his husbands deep love for him. Another, deep in his sleep, avoiding his reality. As each word left a burn mark on Bruce's skin, he placed the paper down and covered his gaping mouth. This time of tension had put a lot on them both and Bruce was surprised he broke first, feeling streams run down his face. With the tears still streaming down his face, Bruce moved around and clung to Clark. His muffled cries were absorbed into Clark's skin and he awoke.

"Bruce?" Clark whispered, the sleepies still in his eyes, "What is it? Why are you crying?" He rested his weight on raised elbows and leaned himself up. He groaned as his neck and back popped back into place. His eyes were unfocused but he could still see the distraught on Bruce's face and that worried him. He laid a tired hand on his cheek.

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry, Clark! I'm so sorry!" The gates were open and there was no shutting them.

Bruce leaped up to wrap his arms around Clark's neck and started kissing him. "I love you so much and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being an ass! I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I'm a fuck up and I know it. I'm so sorry!" The tears were now sobs as Clark unlocked a new side of Bruce Wayne. Bruce rested his face in Clark's shoulder.

Stunned by his words and actions, Clark was too unaware to notice his letter on the table. So the words coming out of Bruce gave him more of a shock than it should of. He gently pulled his face away from his shoulder and looked down at Bruce, eyes focused and clear.

"Sweetie. Baby. Shh shh it's okay. It's okay. Stop crying. You're not an ass. Please stop crying, darling. You're scaring me. Where did this come from." He wiped away his tears and held Bruce's face. A few sniffles later, Bruce had his hands on Clark's neck and rubbed circles into the skin. Wet eyes gleamed up at Clark, ready to burst again.

"I read your letter."

Clark looked over to the bed side table and found the folded paper laying there. The memory of that night came back to him, filling in the gaps. Their fight, his words, Bruce's tears. It was like one big soap opera and Bruce and him were the main characters going through a mid life crisis. Like clock work, Clark opened up his drawer, laying Bruce on his side. Instead of unlocking it, he just broke it and took out the paper and looked down at it.

Bruce blushed at his past words as he snuggled close to Clark's side. Suddenly, those same emotions rushed into Clark and caught him so off guard that he found himself crying too. He ran a hand through Bruce's bed head hair and read the letter through once more before turning to Bruce with a wobbling bottom lip. Bruce couldn't contain his own emotions and his lip started its wobbling.

"Do you really mean that?" Clark choked out.

"D-Do you really mean it for me?" Bruce answered.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Because of kind, tender, and true words were spoken, their relationship only grew. That night, they laid there, talking their problems out and making compromises. Bruce gets the right side of the bathroom while Clark gets to drive the truck to work every other day. Through communication, hearts were sprayed and love grew into something unimaginable beautiful.

Agape love. Unconditional love. Chosen love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I wrote down or even where I was going but I did it. I wrote something.


End file.
